


Who Is She?

by doppelgangergirl



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppelgangergirl/pseuds/doppelgangergirl
Summary: Kai coming to the Salvatore Boarding House to talk with the Salvatore Brothers and the Mikaelson’s when he comes across Y/N, completely enchanted by her beauty. He is curious about her and wonders why he’s never seen her before. As time goes on and they hang out with each other, they develop feelings for each other.
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/You
Kudos: 17





	1. Who Is She?

**Author's Note:**

> There are only 3 parts to this story, but only 2 published currently. Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai coming to the Salvatore Boarding House to talk with the Salvatore Brothers and the Mikaelsons when he comes across Y/N, completely enchanted by her beauty. He is curious about her and wonders why he’s never seen her before. As time goes on and they hang out with each other, they develop feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic will have 3 chapters. Chapter 3 is currently in the works so do keep an eye out for that. It'll also be the longest chapter.

The Salvatore brothers were sitting in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House engaged in some serious talks with the Mikaelson men, Klaus, Elijah and Kol. The other Mikaelsons were still in New Orleans. After a while of going back and forth about what they were going to do about the werewolf problem around Mystic Falls, there was a knock at the door. 

Stefan looked at the door quickly, rushing with vampire speed to open it. When he saw the person who knocked, he sighed aloud. “Who’s there?” Damon asked. Before he could get an answer Kai barged through, not caring if they didn’t want him there. He wore a smug look as he waltzed in and sat down on the spare spot on the sofa. “What’s the goss? Anyone I can terrorize today?” He smirked. 

Y/N walked through from the kitchen and caught sight of the handsome stranger sat at the end of the sofa. She couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip, but quickly stopped before anyone could notice. However, Kai noticed. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Y/N, her innocent face slowly reddening at the cheeks. She nervously moved some hair behind her ears and looked away from him. She went to sit next to Stefan, a little too close for Kai’s liking. 

He wasn’t sure if she was human or supernatural and she looked like she was in her early twenties. Kai couldn’t help but take in her beauty. She had long hair and almond eyes, and was relatively tall. Her face was youthful and when she smiled you could see a sparkle in her eyes. Kai’s observations were cut short when Damon’s voice pulled him back to reality. 

With slight irritation in his voice, Damon spoke. “Kai, nobody wants you here”, he spat. “Ouch, I’m so offended” Kai responded with another smirk and a roll of his eyes. He winked at Y/N, hoping for a reaction. He smiled to himself when Y/N blushed. “So who do we have here?” Kai asked, gesturing towards Y/N.

There was an awkward silence for a split second before Klaus interjected. “Kai, you’d do well to stay away from Y/N. She’s with us, from New Orleans”. Kai was slightly disappointed that she was probably not going to stick around for long. With a sigh, Kai stood up and went to make himself a drink. Bourbon was his favourite beverage at the Salvatores. He often indulged in their best whiskies, without the brothers knowledge. He came over to visit the brothers usually to annoy them and try to get something from them, in slick Kai style.

However today he was taken aback by the shy beauty. He wanted some alone time with her to talk. The gang were still talking about ways to get the werewolves in town to stop hunting humans. Klaus, being the hybrid king, was ever so confident in his abilities to try to stop and tame the wild wolves. Elijah looked at Y/N and smiled, as if to say sorry for making her stay here and wait for them to sort out the werewolf issue. 

Y/N was closest to Elijah since he was so caring towards her. The Mikaelsons were like family and she was really grateful for them to have taken her under their wing. Y/N’s backstory was quite tragic. Her whole family was killed in a car accident which Kol bore witness to and so he decided to take her to The Abattoir. The whole family took a liking to Y/N and made her their honorary sibling. Kol offered to turn her into a vampire but Y/N refused. She wasn’t comfortable with the idea just yet, but wasn’t ruling it out for the future. 

Y/N asked to be excused to go to the restroom. She needed to freshen up because she was feeling a little flushed from Kai’s presence. She was slightly on edge due to him staring at her intently. Once she finished freshening up, Y/N chose to wonder around the Boarding House. It was a large property and had exquisite decor at every turn. There was a portrait of the Salvatores back in the day, looking prim and proper. Their smiles didn’t quite reach their eyes. Y/N sighed as she wondered what it’d be like to be a vampire. She was scared that if she turned that she wouldn’t be able to control her blood lust.

She was assured that she’d be okay with the help and support of the Mikaelsons and as much as she believed them, it was still a daunting thought. Before pushing that thought away, Y/N heard a small cough signalling someones presence. She shifted on her feet, worried that she was going to get in trouble for snooping. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Kai rather than one of the Salvatores or Mikaelsons, but that relief was soon replaced with nervousness.

Kai had alluring eyes that were kind of intense and they were observing her. “Hi, I’m Y/N” she said, almost whispering. “I know” was all Kai responded. Again, Y/N shifted nervously on her feet. She wanted to run away but was stuck in place by part curiosity and part awkwardness. Kai stepped forward, closing the gap between them. Y/N swallowed when Kai was inches from her face. She closed her eyes, thinking he was going to kiss her but when she opened them again after waiting a few seconds, he was gone.

Y/N looked around cautiously, wondering why he fled. Did she do something wrong? Slightly disappointed, Y/N rolled her eyes and decided to keep exploring. What was Kai’s problem? After deciding that exploring the Boarding House was no longer interesting, Y/N went to join the rest of the gang. “Are you okay Y/N? You were gone for a while” Kol asked. Y/N nodded. As her eyes flickered on the group, she noticed Kai sitting in his usual spot. She narrowed her eyes in his direction quickly before resuming her normal seat.

Kai was smirking with knowing in his eyes. Was he taunting her? Y/N thought. “Any progress on the wolf situation?” she asked, wanting to focus on anything other than the annoyingly devilish Kai Parker. She hadn’t had the pleasure of hearing all the bad stories about Kai so Y/N was unaware of just how sneaky he was. From his side, Kai was unsure what his plan was. He had used his powers to show himself to Y/N whilst still being in the presence of the group and he noticed the confusion in her eyes. He had truly wanted to kiss her but knew that it wasn’t the right time yet.

Finally everyone had come to a conclusion about their plan to fight the werewolves and it was time for the Mikaelsons to depart. “Y/N, it was nice to meet you. Please do come again, alone or with the Mikaelsons” Stefan smiled warmly. Y/N hugged him and then Damon. As Y/N was moving, she caught Kai’s eyes. He was walking towards her but she didn’t want to face him so with one swift movement she swerved away from him.

There was a flash of hurt written across Kai’s face but Y/N ignored it. Klaus noticed and smirked. “We’ll see you around” Y/N smiled at the Salvatores before walking out the front door. “See, I told you to stay away from her” Klaus motioned to Kai. He rolled his eyes in response before walking off.

After they left, Damon ripped into Kai. “Seriously dude, get lost. Nobody likes you or wants you here. Also don’t you think about pursuing Y/N, you’ll only end up hurting her and you know what’ll transpire if that happens. Klaus is not forgiving”. This irritated Kai. “I’ll do what I want, thanks” The venom dripped from his words. Not wanting to be in anyone’s presence, Kai left. He needed to be alone to collect this thoughts. One thing was for sure, even more than ever, was that Y/N was going to be his.

Y/N was tossing and turning in her sleep, dreaming about Kai. She didn’t know why she was dreaming of him but maybe it was because she was attracted to him, regardless of him coming across like a cocky jackass. In her dream, Kai was chasing after her and when he finally caught up with her he wrapped his arms around her waist. With a flush of her cheeks, Y/N woke up. Her breathing was heavy, with the unsaid tension about wanting to make out with him.

“Ugh, why did I have to dream of him?” Y/N sighed aloud, and Rebekah laughed in the background. Y/N turned to look at her sister and glowered at her. “Ooh who’s this you’re dreaming about? Some bad boy?” Rebekah laughed. Y/N looked away in embarrassment. She didn’t want anyone knowing that she had the hots for Kai Parker. He was bad for her, she knew it. Once Y/N and the Mikaelsons got back to New Orleans, she was finally told the stories about him. Whilst she shuddered at the thought of him brutally murdering his whole family, she still felt compelled to him somehow.

“Tell me, is this someone you met in Mystic Falls?” Rebekah pries. Y/N pulls the covers over herself in an attempt to escape Rebekah’s question. Thinking that she left the room when Y/N heard nothing but silence, Y/N pulled the covers off but yelped out when Rebekah was sitting next to her on the bed and started tickling her. Y/N squirmed under her touch and started to laugh in response. “Becks, stop! You know I hate tickles” Rebekah laughed back, a genuine smile perched on her lips.

Y/N loved Rebekah so much, she was the sister she never had. “You know, Nik, Elijah and I are going to Mystic Falls soon. You’re more than welcome to join us, and maybe then I can see the mystery man you have the hots for” Rebekah laughed harder this time. “Honey, you don’t wanna know” Y/N laughed back.

Later that day Y/N let her family know that she was going to join them again for part 2 of Mystic Falls. In all honesty, she wanted to find Kai. She didn’t know what she wanted to say to him or anything but she was intrigued by his persona. She hoped that he wasn’t as bad as all the stories painted him to be. Y/N couldn’t help but think the best of people.

It was 2 weeks later when Y/N, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah made their way back to Mystic Falls. First stop was Mystic Grill to get some good food. Of course Y/N was the only one to eat but she was just eager to eat anything at this point. When the burger arrived, Y/N grabbed at it and sunk her teeth into it and let out a slight moan in response. The three siblings looked at Y/N and laughed. They knew she loved gourmet food and that the Mystic Grill was famous for it.

The object of her desire appeared, walking through the Mystic Grill doors. Y/N’s heart pounded as she laid eyes on the young heretic. Kai hadn’t noticed her and she was slightly glad. She didn’t want him seeing her eating this burger, or seeing her with her siblings. The three siblings looked at Y/N and let her know that they were heading off to the high school to find the Salvatores. “There’s Vicki who works here, so if you need anything just ask her” and with that they left. Y/N let out a sigh and relaxed in her seat. If Kai were to spot her and come over, she’d be alone with him.

As Y/N cleared her plate, she sipped on her coca-cola. It was her favourite drink. Y/N wasn’t much of a drinker and she didn’t mind. An introvert at heart, Y/N was content with the way she was. Alone in her thoughts, she was interrupted by the sound of a chair moving against the floor. Y/N looked up and was faced by her crush. She blushed again and swallowed. Kai wasn’t smiling as he looked at Y/N but his eyes told a different story.

“Y/N, I’m glad I bumped into you. What are you doing back here so soon?” he said curiously. “I’m just visiting with some of my siblings. I’m not sure how long we’ll be staying in Mystic Falls but I might decide to stay longer, without my siblings”. Kai smiled at that statement, he was glad to hear that because then he’d have more time to win her over.

When Y/N paid the bill, they both left the restaurant together. Kai asked Y/N to go on a walk with him around town and she obliged. There was an awkward silence for a while and Kai decided to break the ice. “Y/N, I’m curious about you. I, I don’t know how to say this b, but I’d love for us to hang out as often as possible”. This made Y/N smile and involuntarily touch Kai’s arm. He pulled his arm away quickly, the touch making him flinch. He wasn’t expecting it and immediately felt bad for moving away too quickly because of the look Y/N gave him.

He wanted nothing but to grab her face and kiss her passionately but something in him froze. He wasn’t ready yet. Y/N looked away, feeling slightly bruised emotionally. She knew they didn’t know each other but it stung a bit. She wasn’t sure what his true intentions were but from that moment she decided to guard her emotions.

The awkward tensions in the air was driving them both crazy. Eventually, they made it to the Mystic Falls Cemetery. Tears started to well up in Y/N’s eyes as she noticed the front gates, the memories of her parents suddenly haunting her. Unbeknownst to her, tears were starting to fall from Y/N’s cheeks until Kai used his thumb to wipe them away.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Y/N shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. “Please, talk to me” he pleaded. Instead of replying, Y/N leaned into Kai and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. When she could collect herself, Y/N was able to tell him. “My parents, they died and seeing the cemetery triggered my memories of them. I, I’m okay, I promise” Y/N assured.

When Y/N mentioned her parents, Kai immediately thought about his own family and what he did to them. He pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to delve into his emotions. Somehow, seeing Y/N cry triggered something inside Kai. Was it compassion? Ever since he merged with Luke, his emotions were starting to emerge and something about Y/N wanted him to lean into those positive traits.

“Well, maybe we could go to the Salvatore Boarding House?” Kai suggested. Y/N nodded and they set off in the right direction. Once they arrived, Y/N knocked on the door but there was no answer. Kai however knew that there was a spare key under the doormat so he bent down to grab it. When Y/N opened the door to enter, she was glad to see nobody was there.

Kai led her to the spare bedroom. When they entered the room, they both sat on the bed. “Y/N, would you lie down with me?” he asked. Y/N’s heartbeat started to quicken but she ignored it and was happy to do what he asked. As they lay on the bed, Kai wrapped his arms around Y/N from behind. Their breathing both slowed as they relaxed into each other.

It wasn’t until the door abruptly opened that Y/N and Kai awoke from their slumber. Damon was standing by the doorway looking livid. “What the hell are you doing here Kai?! Uh, is that you Y/N?” he looked at you both in confusion once he realised Y/N was the one in Kai’s arms. Y/N’s cheeks turned bright red, clearly embarrassed by being spotted in Kai’s arms. “Y, you’re not going to tell the others, r, right Damon?” Y/N stuttered, scared that she would be outed to everyone for liking Kai.

“Well that depends, Y/N. I’ll keep quiet if you stay away from him” Damon said sternly. Y/N’s heart was pounding in her chest, not wanting to accept Damon’s terms. She really liked Kai and wanted to see where it could lead between them. Y/N exchanged a look with Kai and he nodded at her as if to say that she should accept Damon’s terms. Y/N’s lip quivered at the revelation but tried to keep calm and collected.

“Fine” Y/N accepted shyly. Y/N tugged at Kai’s hand as he stood up, ready to leave the house. As soon as he left, Y/N pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them for comfort. How could Damon do that to her? She thought. Before Damon left, he had some parting words. “Y/N, it’s for your own good”. The silence that was left in his wake was deafening. Y/N soon cried herself to sleep.

Kai would find a way to see Y/N again. He felt comforted when they were lying together on the bed. He was also annoyed at Damon, having to stick his nose into something that wasn’t his business. There was some kind of unsaid connection between Y/N and Kai, he was sure of it. He saw the disappointment in her eyes as Damon gave her the ultimatum. He wanted nothing more than to tell Damon to do one but he thought against it.

Kai decided to find a way to see Y/N again without being caught. He needed to be in her presence, she had a calming effect. If anyone was going to make him feel properly again, it was going to be Y/N. As he arrived back to his place, Kai slouched on the sofa with his head in his hands letting out a sigh. He decided to lay on the couch and let his thoughts consume him before slowly falling asleep, Y/N occupying his dreams.


	2. Nowhere Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai coming to the Salvatore Boarding House to talk with the Salvatore Brothers and the Mikaelsons when he comes across Y/N, completely enchanted by her beauty. He is curious about her and wonders why he’s never seen her before. As time goes on and they hang out with each other, they develop feelings for each other - PART 2 continued

Y/N and Kai looked each other in the eyes, the longing being overpowering. Y/N immediately grabbed Kai’s face and smashed her lips to his. Kai grabbed her waist as he sunk into the kiss.

Y/N pulled away to catch her breath. She looked into his eyes again and smiled.

Suddenly Kai pulled Y/N close so that their bodies were touching. Kai could feel Y/N’s heart beating quickly so he knew she was into him. He smiled into the kiss, before moving down her body. He started with the neck as he placed kisses sloppily, trailing down her stomach right until the hem of Y/N’s shorts.

Just as Kai was about to touch her right where she wanted, Y/N was brought back to reality. Rubbing her eyes, Y/N let out an exasperated breath. Then she remembered where she was and felt on the edge of tears. Why was she feeling so emotional?

Then it dawned on her. Damon. A sudden burst of anger was let out as Y/N stood up, needing to shake off this feeling. She looked around and was still in the spare room. What time was it? When Y/N went downstairs, she could see her siblings with the Salvatore brothers.

“Y/N, did you have a good beauty sleep?” Klaus winked. Y/N nodded because she thought her voice was going to betray her. Rebekah sensed that something was off but chose to keep quiet. She decided that she would question Y/N about it later.

“We’ve finished our business here in Mystic Falls. Y/N, is there anything that you’d like to do before we leave?” Klaus asked. Y/N wasn’t ready to leave so soon. “Actually, um, I was thinking about staying in Mystic Falls for a little while longer. I’d like an extended break from New Orleans”. Klaus was surprised and took a few seconds to process Y/N’s request. After what felt like an eternity, he made his verdict.

“Well I don’t see why not, you can stay here with the Salvatore’s if they’re happy to host you” Stefan nodded in agreement. “That’s settled then. Rebekah will come and pick you up in a week”. Before the Mikaelsons were about to leave, Rebekah pulled Y/N to the side. A concerned look was worn on her face. “Y/N, are you okay? You seem a little off” Y/N didn’t want to give anything away especially since she wanted her Kai crush to be kept a secret.

“Yes I’m fine, just a little tired is all” Y/N replied with a soft smile. Rebekah didn’t seem convinced but decided not to push it. She pulled Y/N into a warm hug before walking over to their brothers. “Don’t get yourself into any trouble miss” Klaus warned jokingly. Before Y/N could reply, Damon interjected. “She’ll be in good hands with us, don’t you worry” Y/N let out a sigh a bit too loudly and everyone looked at her.

Damon gave her a look, understanding the reason behind the sigh. He gave Y/N a warning eyebrow raise and she rolled her eyes in response. “Okay, well I guess I’ll see you all in a week. Stay safe on your trip back” Y/N said as she went to give all her siblings a goodbye hug. As soon as they left, Damon decided to set some boundaries.

“Y/N, for your safety we’re giving you a curfew of 10 pm and you have to present yourself at least once a day so we know you’re safe”. Not wanting to get into any arguments with the brothers, Y/N accepted. It wasn’t that bad of a rule. Before Y/N had a chance to leave and visit the town, she was told that she could hang out with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie when she wanted. With a smile, she excused herself.

***

Kai was pacing around his living room, thinking about Y/N. He was eager to see her again. He didn’t know how long she was staying so he went to grab his jacket and headed out the door.

When he arrived at the Mystic Grill, he sat at the bar and ordered a whisky. He hoped that by being there that he’d run into Y/N.

Before long, he looked up from his drink and laid eyes upon her. She was accompanied by Caroline and Bonnie as they went to find seats at a booth.

The three girls were laughing together and Kai couldn’t help but notice Y/N’s beauty radiate from her. They ordered drinks and were chatting happily among themselves. Kai swirled his drink around and downed the last of it, slamming the glass down on the counter. 

As he was about to walk towards the girls, he caught sight of Damon and Stefan. He sighed in frustration about having to potentially argue with the boys. Either way, he was going to Y/N. When he finally came into view, Y/N blushed as they locked eyes. 

Damon spotted the young heretic and stood between him and Y/N. “Nuh uh, what did I say about you staying away from Y/N” he accused. Kai’s patience was running thin. Without saying a word, he pushed past Damon and placed his hand on Y/N’s upper back. She shifted slightly under his touch.

“Hey sweetheart, do you want to spend some time with me?” he smiled. Y/N’s cheeks reddened but grinned in response. As Y/N stood, Kai took her hand in his and pulled her away from the booth. 

Damon threw Y/N a cold stare as a warning. Caroline and Bonnie were clearly confused about what was occurring in front of them. They felt uncomfortable being in Kai’s presence and were confused about Y/N’s attraction to him.

“He’s just going to end up hurting you” Caroline stated with concern.

“I’m not going to hurt her” he growled as he brought Y/N close to him by grabbing her waist. Y/N linked her arms around his torso for a close embrace. The look in Damon’s eyes was close to defeat and he sighed. It looked as if forcing both Y/N and Kai to stay away was going to be a tough thing to enforce.

“I promised Klaus I’d keep Y/N safe” Damon iterated. “And I will” Kai smirked, before leaving with Y/N using his magical powers.

***

Y/N sat on Kai’s sofa trying to get comfortable. He handed her a glass of water and she drank it all in one swift motion. Setting the cup aside, Y/N then snaked her arm around Kai as he sat down next to her.

“So tell me more about yourself, what is your favourite pastime? Are you more of an adventurous type or are you more of a homebody?” Y/N asked, wanting to get to know Kai on a deeper level. He smiled, but wasn’t sure how to respond. “Well, I don’t have any friends or family so all I do pretty much is cause havoc in my wake. I guess it’s because I’m bored and need something to do to pass the time. I’ve been so lonely and I know it’s my fault but...” Kai trailed off. 

Y/N gave him an understanding look. She knew about his backstory based on the stories she was told however it was interesting to hear the perspective straight from the horses mouth. “That must be tough, but you’ve got me now”

Kai’s eyes lit up, hearing those words made his heart rate increase. “I’m glad to hear that. I feel safe with you and I’m also really attracted to you”. Y/N swallowed, realising that she wanted to kiss him. As if he read her mind, Kai leaned in and pressed his soft lips to hers. A moan escaped both their mouths.

Before they could continue, Kai pulled away. There was a hunger behind his eyes but forced it away. Y/N traced her index finger across his lips whilst licking her own. “Y/N, I can’t” he said regrettably. “It’s okay, we can continue when you’re ready” Y/N cooed as she sat back against the sofa and holding Kai’s left hand in her right one.

Hours passed as Y/N and Kai sat together chatting idly and having the TV play in the background. It wasn’t until Kai shifted in his seat that Y/N woke up from her nap she didn’t realise that she took. “Maybe I should take you back now?” Kai offered, not really wanting Y/N to leave just yet. Y/N nodded sleepily. 

***

Damon was getting increasingly frustrated at the situation. He was brainstorming ideas with Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie. They could keep Y/N locked in the Boarding House, or they could compel her to stay away from Kai. As Damon was observing his brother and friends, an idea formed in his mind. With a devilish grin, Damon formulated the perfect idea. “Bonnie, I know what we need to do”. 

It was late afternoon when Y/N arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House with Kai. Before they could get to the front door, it opened. Everyone walked out and were face to face. “You’re back, thank goodness” Caroline said as she hugged Y/N.

Damon and Bonnie exchanged a look and nodded in understanding. Bonnie started chanting when suddenly Kai and Y/N felt an invisible tugging.

It finally dawned on Kai what was happening but before he could do anything to stop it, he was hurled across the ground with a strong force. He now found himself back in his old prison world. He screamed out in anger as he fell to his knees. 

Shortly after, a voice came from behind him. “Kai?” As he stood and spun around to face Y/N, he looked at her in confusion. Was this a sick joke to torture him? “Why are they messing with me?” he said as he cried. Y/N was taken aback by the sudden outburst. 

“Kai, it’s really me. Where are we?” Y/N was confused. When realization hit, Kai walked over to Y/N and brought her in for a tight hug. “We’re trapped in my old prison world. It’s where I was sent when my father wanted to get rid of me. There’s no way out”. 

Y/N looked horrified which soon turned into anger. “What, how?! This is all your fault” Y/N exclaimed as she pulled away from him. Kai was caught off guard and automatically felt vulnerable. 

“Don’t you see Y/N? They did this to me to hurt me. I don’t think they meant to send you here too” Tears started to well up in Y/N’s eyes. “I need some space from you, please leave me alone” she cried as she ran off. 

He despised the feeling that was brewing inside of him that was caused from the one and only person that he felt safe with. It stung. 

Y/N was just annoyed at the situation and not actually at Kai. She hadn’t meant to accuse him but the idea of being stuck in a prison world for who knows how long, forever even, was a scary thought. Y/N decided to wonder around, trying to get acquainted with her new reality. 

***

Y/N came across a white house, which was grand in it’s splendor. There was a front porch with a swing and black shutters on every window. There was a massive willow tree in the front yard which was beautiful as the leaves moved with the wind. She went to sit on the swinging chair and inhaled deeply. 

Looking out at the scenery before her, Y/N contemplated what her life was about. She thought back to her family and New Orleans. Then her mind wondered to Kai and his situation. He was all alone with nobody to care about him. It automatically dawned on Y/N that she was the only one who cared for him. She immediately felt bad for their squabble earlier.

Y/N chose to go and find Kai. She walked back the way she came but when she arrived back to the clearing, he was nowhere to be seen. Oh, she thought. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Y/N trudged back towards the house. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Kai standing on the porch before the door.

As she approached and climbed the porch stairs, Kai turned around. His eyes were red, visible sign of crying. The sight of him made Y/N ache for him. “I’m really sorry for how I reacted earlier, I was just scared and angry, but not at you”. The words seemed to wash over him as he ignored Y/N and walked into the house.

Y/N followed suit, needing him to know she was sorry. The interior of the house was warm and cozy. It looked lived in. It made sense, Kai must have used this as his home the last time he was trapped here. Somehow the home reminded Y/N of the Salvatore Boarding House. That was quite an interesting observation.

Kai walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass, pouring in some bourbon whiskey. Y/N followed him, stopping at the island situated slap-bang in the middle. Staring at Kai until he paid attention to her, Y/N pleaded sorry with her eyes. She could sense that he was tense so she went over to him and hugged him. He froze, before breaking down into the hug and let out some sobs.

“Baby, I’m here” Y/N soothed and Kai tightened the hug. Y/N walked Kai to the living room and made them sit on the sofa. Y/N promised Kai that she was here for him through all his highs and lows. He also promised that he was going to be the man she deserved to be with. After a tiresome day, they both fell asleep in each others arms.

***

It was finally reaching the end of the one month mark of their imprisonment in the prison world. Y/N and Kai’s bond got stronger as they got to know each other more and joke together. Y/N found that Kai had a really good sense of humor and Kai saw just how compassionate Y/N was. The hole in Kai’s heart was slowly starting to heal. 

They both returned from their free shopping trip, putting the groceries away. Kai decided to make Y/N some blueberry pancakes. “Breakfast is served Princess” Kai laughed. Y/N had a huge grin on her face as she saw the pancakes had a smiley face using the blueberries as the eyes, and whipped cream as the nose and smile. Y/N poured maple syrup onto the pancakes and dug in. It was adorable how Kai was secretly a sweetheart. 

Later that day, Y/N was absentmindedly twirling her hair between her fingers as she lay cuddled with Kai on their bed. They were just relaxing when Y/N could feel warm fingers tracing their way up her thighs. She took an intake of breath, keeping very still. She locked eyes with Kai, looking for confirmation. Once she was sure he wasn’t going to pull away, Y/N placed her right hand on the side of his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

Kai closed his eyes as Y/N deepened the kiss. His fingers kept stroking her thighs, until he pressed his fingers to her clit through the fabric of her underwear and started rubbing circles. Y/N tilted her head back against Kai’s chest and let out a moan. His pace quickened and Y/N was left feeling breathless. Once Kai was satisfied, he plunged two of his fingers inside her and moved in and out slowly, picking up the pace when Y/N was grinding her hips against his fingers.

“Mm, that feels so good” Y/N moaned. Then Y/N’s hand trailed down Kai’s chest, making her way down to his jeans. She shoved her hand under the fabric, feeling him hardening. He moaned at the touch, wanting to rip Y/N’s clothes off and see her perfect body.

Kai’s eyes were full of lust, and Y/N bit her lip in response. “Please Kai, I want you” and those words was all the confirmation he needed to pull Y/N’s shirt off, followed by her shorts and underwear. “Gosh, you’re beautiful” Kai smiled.

Y/N proceeded to pull Kai by the collar of his shirt and bring him close to her. Then she used her right hand to unbuckle his belt and undo the button holding his jeans together. Kai then took his jeans and boxers off and discarded them.

She bit her lip at the sight of him. She wanted him to fuck her senseless. He lined up with her entrance, using his thumb to pleasure her clit. As he pushed in, Y/N let out a deep moan. He started slow, letting Y/N get used to him. Kai then quickened his pace as he held onto her hips.

Y/N dipped her head back, eyes rolling. “Please go faster, you feel so good inside me” she pleaded. Kai loved the sight in front of him and was happy to oblige. Y/N’s walls were starting to clench around his length which meant she was starting to reach her climax.

He kept moving in and out of her to ride out her orgasm and soon his own orgasm washed over him. Kai moaned against Y/N’s mouth as his eyes closed shut. When they calmed down Kai pulled out and rolled over on the bed, taking Y/N in for a warm embrace.

“I love you” Y/N said breathlessly. Kai’s eyes seemed to water at those words. “I love you too Y/N”.

Y/N felt lightheaded but was still feeling like she was on cloud nine. There was nowhere else she’d rather be right now than in his arms and Kai felt the same way.

***

Two months had now passed. The time spent alone together was bliss, that they forgot that they were locked away from the real world. Later that evening, Y/N and Kai had another re-run of the show Brooklyn 99. It wasn’t until the light shone through the window that they both got up to see the sun rise.

The sun started rising over the horizon as Y/N and Kai were sat outside in the front yard entwined together. Y/N felt comfortable and safe with Kai and loved that they had gotten even closer over this time trapped in the prison world. She didn’t want their time alone together to end.

They weren’t sure if their eyes were playing tricks on them, but they swore they could see Bonnie in the distance making her way towards them. Y/N raised her eyebrows as she came into close proximity. Kai tensed in Y/N’s arms.

“Bonnie?” Y/N yelled out, not close enough to keep her voice down. Bonnie waved towards them with a sheepish smile. When she approached, she avoided her gaze with the heretic as she went in for a hug with Y/N. 

“I’m here to get you out” Y/N looked at Kai and gulped. “I’m not leaving without Kai and that’s not negotiable” Y/N was adamant. Bonnie nodded “I expected as much” and took Y/N’s hand in hers. She hesitated before grabbing Kai’s hand too. Before they knew it, all three were suddenly back outside the Salvatore Boarding House.

Among hearing the commotion outside, Damon walked out. He sighed in relief upon seeing Y/N safe and sound. As his eyes landed on Kai, he gave Bonnie a look. “You let him out too?” but there was no hostility behind his words. He was more exasperated than angry.

Y/N had to make things clear so everyone would know where they stood. “I’m in love with Kai and you’ve all got to accept that. I see the good in him, and over the last couple of months I’ve seen a side of him that you all would’ve dreamed of witnessing beforehand. If any of you try to hurt Kai or worse, I’ll never forgive you”. Bonnie gave her a quizzical look whilst Damon looked confused, however they agreed.

“I miss being in the prison world alone with Kai already” Y/N said absentmindedly. “Being trapped in the prison world was the best thing that could have happened for us” Y/N smiled sheepishly, adoringly looking Kai in the eyes before he pulled Y/N in for a loving kiss.


	3. Till UnDead Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Y/N fall into some danger in New Orleans which test their relationship and finally come to realise what they truly want.

Klaus was livid. He didn’t know how Bonnie could mistakenly send Y/N to a prison world. Y/N had forgiven Bonnie as she knew it was an accident but Klaus not so much.

“Klaus, she said she was sorry. It’s not a big deal, I’m fine and I’m out now” Y/N exclaimed. Elijah could sense Klaus getting agitated so he tried to diffuse the potential angry outburst. “Niklaus, Y/N is safe now. She’s living with us so she’ll be in safe hands again” It seemed to work until Klaus caught sight of Y/N and Kai in a hug.

“I thought it was understood that you two would stay away from each other. I don’t want you to get Y/N into any danger” Klaus said in Kai’s face. This angered Y/N who was about to rip one into Klaus.

“I don’t understand why all of you can date whoever you want without being told not to. I’m sick of people being horrible to Kai. I’m in love with him and none of you are going to stop us being together”. Suddenly Klaus could see it clear as day. He recognized that aura and took a step back.

With gritted teeth, Klaus allowed them to stay together. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea but he could now tell that they were indeed serious about their love. Kai was stoic, not showing his true feelings but it was just to guard his emotions. The thought of being away from Y/N made his heart ache.

“Fine, but that means he’s going to have to move to New Orleans as I’m not letting you back in Mystic Falls. I’ll be keeping an eye on you miss”. Y/N turned to Kai, pleading with her eyes. Luckily he didn’t need any convincing. 

“I’ll be glad to leave this hellhole” Kai retorted sarcastically. The idea of living somewhere else was quite thrilling to him, especially as he wouldn’t be known and judged. However, knowing the Mikaelson family there'd be a lot of drama.

It turned out that when both Y/N and Kai were in the prison world, Stefan had to make the dreaded call to Klaus. They all spent hours upon hours trying to figure out how to bring Y/N back so Bonnie was worked to the bone researching through grimoirs and contacting other witches. On the Mikaelson’s side, Rebekah contacted the witches in the Quarter to help alleviate Bonnie’s workload. 

Finally there was hope when Bonnie found a passage in one of her Gram’s grimoirs. Rebekah gave it the once over and was impressed to see such an intricate and rare artifact. One of Rebekah’s contacts looked over the spell and confirmed that it was the right one. 

It was time to leave so Y/N said her goodbyes to the Mystic Falls gang and left hand in hand with Kai, followed by her family. The trip back to New Orleans started off awkwardly and continued being quiet. It was going to take a few days to get back, so hopefully no arguments would ensue. Y/N kept glancing over at Kai for reassurance but he kept his gaze ahead. Probably lost in his own thoughts. She squeezed his hand and leaned into him.

Kai was just trying to keep to himself to avoid any conflict, he didn’t want an argument to start. Normally he would be his witty carefree self but for Y/N’s sake he’d be good. He just wanted to be curled up with her by a fireplace, just mindlessly relaxing. Kai’s aimless thoughts suddenly made their way to his and Y/N’s night of passion. She made him feel seen and heard, but especially loved. It was a feeling he never had before and it was out of this world.

He never expected to fall in love, especially with someone who reciprocated those feelings. Kai glanced over at Y/N, a single tear falling from his cheek. Through the rear view mirror, Elijah witnessed the emotional moment. In that instance Elijah felt compassion for the young heretic. Before, he noticed the reckless behaviour and sharp tongue. Sure he was still like that but to less of an extent. It was certainly an improvement, a hugely welcomed one at that. What truly mattered to Elijah though was Y/N’s happiness.

A few more hours passed and Y/N fell asleep whilst everyone else just kept silent. Kai didn’t mind, he was just staring out the window. Elijah was busy concentrating on the road ahead, so Klaus and Rebekah eventually starting chatting idly together. It wasn’t long before Y/N awoke from an aching shoulder. She rubbed it, letting out a slight sigh.

Y/N felt strong hands massaging her right shoulder, the pressure being just right. She closed her eyes, trying to relax. It was so effective that Y/N nearly fell asleep again. However, before she could there was a sudden scream from Rebekah. “Elijah, watch out!” Kai only realised the seriousness of the situation a little too late. He was quick enough to react though as he shielded Y/N from the sudden impact. 

A bright light shone through the entirety of the car, illuminating everyone’s shocked expressions before the car was severely pounded into by the four thousand kilogram truck going the wrong way. The car flipped over several times before finally coming to a halt in the middle of the highway. Everyone would have scratches and bruises only to heal immediately, whereas Y/N’s fragile state was apparent. 

In the silence of the aftermath, Y/N could hear ringing in her ears and feel her pulse throbbing heavily. She was bleeding from her scalp, blood dripping down her forehead. She was still in Kai’s embrace, her breath hitching. She was slowly loosing consciousness but not completely. Kai knew what he had to do, it was the only way to make sure he wouldn’t loose her. 

He dug into his wrist with his fangs, drawing blood. With one swift motion he made Y/N drink from it. At first she objected but with enough force from Kai she gave in. Once she took enough Kai pulled his arm away. Everyone was still trapped due to the car being on it’s side. The smashed windows left debris scattered across the road, the sight quite shocking to witness. Luckily for the vampires nobody was actually around due to it being past midnight midweek. The truck that collided with them wasn’t in view as it had continued to skid down the highway and consequently falling into a ravine. 

Kai used his powers to allow them all to make their way out of the car unscathed. Unfortunately Y/N had gotten a concussion due to the impact, regardless of Kai’s protective embrace but it was worse than it seemed. It was more than likely she was suffering from a brain hemorrhage.

They now found themselves stranded in the middle of nowhere, half way to New Orleans. Y/N was laying on the ground in Kai’s arms, slowly falling into unconsciousness. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were standing around them, worried about Y/N’s life. “We need to give her our blood before she...” Rebekah trailed off, not wanting to admit the possible outcome. “She’ll be fine” Kai replied sternly, wanting to be left in peace with Y/N. 

“How can you be so calm?” Rebekah shouted back, who was getting visibly riled up. Blue and purple veins appeared from under her eyes. Before the situation could escalate even further, Klaus interjected. “Enough! Let me give her my blood, move out Kai” As he made his way to Y/N, Kai used his powers to make both him and Y/N disappear. The trio were left in bewilderment which was then followed by anger. “Typical Kai!” Klaus spat. Elijah tried to reason with his siblings. 

“Niklaus, Rebekah, we can’t act in haste. I’m sure Kai is handling it. If not, then he will meet his demise when we catch up to him” he reassured calmly. If it weren’t for Elijah, Klaus would be on a manhunt. Not a quiet one at that. The three of them decided to leave the scene and find their way back to their home through any means possible. 

***

Kai used his invisibility powers to hide them from the others. He had obviously overheard them speaking about getting revenge on him if Y/N died. Luckily for him that wouldn’t be an issue. However, as quick as he was listening to Y/N’s siblings go mad, she was slipping away under him. Kai heard her breath slow and he checked her pulse, squeezing her wrist. “Hey, Y/N?” he asked as he nudged her. No response. “Come on, wake up princess” Kai pleaded as he hugged her tightly. 

Kai was sitting down in the same place an hour later, still waiting for his love to wake up. He knew she’d make it, he gave her enough of his blood. She was officially dead so if it didn’t work Kai would go on an angry rampage. Before he could become riled up, he felt Y/N shift in his lap. Suddenly he heard a loud gasp emanate from Y/N as she awoke.

Y/N checked her surroundings, clearly confused. “Where am I? Kai?” she asked absentmindedly. Kai sighed in relief and brought Y/N in for a soft kiss. After pulling away, Y/N needed some answers. “Why does my head hurt? Wait, didn’t we, were’t we in a...” she trailed off as she started remembering the past chain of events. With wide eyes Y/N stood up and ran her left hand through her hair. When she inspected her hand she saw some blood and caught eyes with Kai. It immediately dawned on her what was happening. 

First it was the crash, followed by drinking Kai’s blood, then she felt herself fall out of consciousness. The time between then and awakening from her slumber was actually her being dead to becoming part of the undead. She shook her head, not wanting this to be real. “Hey, babe, it’s okay. I’m here for you sweetheart. I’ll help you get through this. I know it seems hard to wrap your mind around but it’ll soon be okay” he reassured. Kai knew that they had to get her to human blood before she died for good. 

“But, I don’t want to be a vampire” Y/N said sadly. Those words made Kai feel a little defeated. He saw this as their opportunity to be together forever. “Where’s Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah? Are they okay? Surely they’re okay!” Y/N asked impatiently. “Yes, they’re fine” he replied coolly, not caring about them.

“Then where are they?” Y/N said with her hands on her hips. Kai knew right then that he had to be careful what he said, he didn’t want her to retaliate against him. “They left for New Orleans after I made us invisible to them. I wanted us to be in peace before you awoke. They offered to give you their blood to save you, but I had already beaten them to it. I got annoyed because I said you’d be fine and they got mad at me for it”. The declaration was very Kai of him, Y/N thought. 

She thought better than to shout at him because she knew he meant well. She appreciated the gesture but would have loved to see her siblings as she awoke. She sighed loudly before grabbing Kai’s hand to pull him in for a hug. She needed his touch, shivering from the cold. Kai let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he relaxed into the embrace.

As they pulled away from each other, Kai and Y/N started trekking along the highway, hoping to catch a ride. Not long into their walk, a dark grey saloon car slowed to a halt near them. The window slid down slowly, revealing a young man in his twenties in the driver’s side. Next to him sat a young lady who wasn’t recognizable in the dim light.

“We really need a ride, our car broke down and got towed” Kai said with a smile. The driver and his passenger agreed so Kai opened the door for Y/N to slide in. He then closed the door behind him. He took Y/N into his arms to keep her warm since she was still shivering. 

The journey started off quietly as the driver didn’t really engage in conversation. He only asked where the two of them were headed and agreed to take them all the way there. Y/N was starting to get worse as her body started shaking. Kai’s facial expression changed in an instant, becoming worried for Y/N. “We need to get you some human blood asap!” he whispered in her ear. Y/N hesitated before nodding in response. 

They were finally nearing New Orleans after a couple of hours, Y/N still shivering but thankfully not becoming critical. She looked Kai in the eyes, silently letting him know that she needed blood. “How long will we be until we get there?” Kai asked the driver, hoping the answer was good. “In twenty” he said matter of fact. That was good, Kai thought. “We need to get dropped off at the hospital instead” he demanded. A nod was given in response through the rear view mirror. 

Finally the hospital was in sight. They couldn’t wait any longer so Kai got the car to pull over. Kai lifted Y/N into his arms, running vampire speed to the hospital doors. She sat outside whilst she waited for Kai to get her a blood bag. When he reappeared, he ripped it open and handed it to her. At first she chocked on the blood but soon got accustomed to the metallic taste. The feeling of it trickling down her throat suddenly felt good as she squeezed the bag in a firm grip in her fist.

Y/N let the bag drop from her hand and licked her lips to get rid of the excess blood staining her mouth. Kai was eagerly awaiting her response. “So, was it good?” Instead of giving a positive reply Y/N bowed down her head, feeling ashamed. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Kai asked worriedly, wrapping his arms around her. “I don’t want to be a vampire! This wasn’t meant to happen. I can’t Kai, I just cant!” Y/N blurted out, tears prickling her eyes.

“I don’t know what to tell you sweetheart. It’ll get better though, I promise. I’m here for you, I always will be my love” he tried to reassure. “I understand why you turned me, but I wish you asked me before forcing me to drink your blood. What if I was happy to die as a human? I love you, I do, but I wish I had the option” Y/N cried. “Just take me home”.

Kai was stunned at hearing Y/N’s true feelings. He assumed she was just hurting but deep down he felt as if she really meant it and not just due to the immediate shock. Without saying a word to each other, the pair headed off in the direction of the Abattoir. 

***

Y/N stood before her home, hesitating to enter. She really wasn’t in the mood to speak to anyone, let alone her family. She just needed to be left in peace. Tears were threatening to fall but she forced them away. With a small intake of breath, she pushed open the door and marched through not waiting for Kai.

Y/N’s eyes made contact with the entrance gates, spotting Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah at the far end of the living room gathered by the coral sofa looking in the opposite direction. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before storming in, keeping her eyes on the right hand staircase. 

Upon hearing the gate clatter, Klaus spun around to see the potential intruder. His eyes widened at the sight of Y/N. He was so relieved to see her but at the same time was anxious to hear what had happened with her. Elijah and Rebekah’s eyes followed suit. Rebekah stood up from her seat, ready to pull Y/N into a much needed embrace. She couldn’t believe her eyes. However, Y/N ignored them as she marched all the way to the bottom of the right staircase. Before Klaus could say a word, Y/N beat him to it. “Don’t talk to me” she yelled as her feet clomped against the steps, walking in the direction of her bedroom.

The three siblings exchanged a look, brows furrowed in confusion. Before they could discuss the matter, Kai walked through nonchalantly. “Where did she go?” he called after Y/N. Elijah gave his siblings a confirmation look, in reference to his previous statement about not needing to get revenge on Kai for Y/N’s life if she survived. 

“Look who’s decided to crash the party” Rebekah snapped sarcastically, more to herself than anyone else. All of them followed Y/N, running vampire speed to the main upstairs hallway. Y/N flung open her bedroom door, not looking behind her as she walked through. With one swift motion of her hand she slammed the door shut. With wide eyes, Kai and the Mikaelson’s exchanged a confused expression. Was this what it really looked like? They all thought to themselves.

“What the hell...” Kai whispered to himself. As he took a step forward, Klaus grabbed him by the collar. “Where do you think you’re going?” Kai didn’t like being manhandled so he shook himself free and punched Klaus in the face. Klaus’s face filled with rage but Elijah quickly held him back. “Niklaus, calm down. Let him go to her”

He was still shaking but obliged. Klaus huffed off, with Rebekah in tow. “Kai, thank you” Elijah whispered to the heretic before joining his siblings. Kai was glad he had someone on his side outside of Y/N. On the other side of the door, Y/N was slouched on the floor by the window, leaning against her bed. The door creaked open slowly and shut quietly. She didn’t know who it was but she sighed in exasperation.

Kai spots Y/N sitting with her arms wrapped around her bent knees rocking back and forth, sobbing. Without hesitation he goes to sit down next to her, opening his arms for her. Y/N doesn’t budge, unwilling to face the world. They sit together like this for a while, not wanting to move. Eventually Y/N breaks away from Kai’s arms to look at his face. 

“What am I?” Y/N breaks the silence. This took Kai aback but he had to face the reality. To him it seemed obvious, she must be a witch vampire hybrid like himself. But this theory was to be tested. He couldn’t be sure. Maybe it wasn’t Y/N but just the wind. The fact that she questioned it must have been her. Kai’s head was starting to spin. He needed to feed. 

“We need to sustain ourselves” Kai blurted, pulling Y/N’s hand as he dragged her out the room. He was feeling rather peckish and knew Y/N had to feed as well. “What? Where are we going?” Y/N asked, perplexed. Ignoring her, Kai continued walking. They managed to walk out of the Abattoir without being noticed and blended into the crowd. 

It was a busy afternoon with the bustling street parties and bands playing jovial jazz music. Kai found the perfect alleyway to catch their pray. Nobody was walking through and Kai was getting fidgety. Randomly, he grabbed Y/N’s face and kissed her roughly. Y/N pulled away, confused and angry. “What is wrong with you Kai? Stop trying to be reckless”. Instead of replying, Kai turned to face the person who’s footsteps he could hear walking down the cobble street. In vampire speed, he grabbed their neck and dove in. Fangs ripping into flesh and blood cascading down his throat, Kai let out a moan. 

Y/N looked on in horror, not recognizing her love. Kai spun around and flashed a blood stained grin in her direction, motioning for her to come over. Y/N didn’t like seeing this side of him at all. When she wouldn’t budge, Kai huffed and used his magic to will her over. “Ugh, Kai!” Y/N yelled. Without hesitation Kai leaned in for another rough kiss. This time, Y/N relaxed into it. The taste of this human’s blood on her tongue made her feel fuzzy. 

The blood craze was making her not see sense and so Y/N went to sink her own teeth into the poor human’s exposed neck. Seeing Y/N like this lit up Kai’s whole demeanor. He was finally seeing her accepting this part of herself. Unknowingly this was going to be the catalyst for Y/N’s heretic acceptance. 

He grinned as she gave him a devilish smirk. When Y/N was satisfied from her feed she dropped the body which landed with a thud on the cold concrete. After discarding the body, the two of them decided to go back home.

Upon entering, the three siblings plus Kol were all gathered in the main hall in deep conversation. Y/N screeched with happiness when she laid eyes upon her beloved brother. They all turned to the sound of her voice. Kol’s eyes lit up when he saw her. She ran into his open arms, beaming happily. 

“You’ve perked up” Elijah smiled. “I feel so much better. All I needed was some sustenance” Y/N replied, exchanging a knowing smile with Kai. “We really need to address the elephant in the room” Klaus stated, staring at Y/N. For a split second Kai thought it was going to be about him, but was eager to get this conversation delved into. They all needed to know what Y/N was, especially for her sake and safety. 

Y/N shifted on her feet, feeling uncomfortable at the sudden spotlight moment. “Kai, you’re a heretic. You should know if she’s like you” Kol interjected. “But, how could I be a heretic? I was never a witch” Y/N offered. The sudden realisation hit everyone, Y/N was likely a witch before she died. Nobody, not even Y/N knew about her old life. 

“We need to take her to the witches” Klaus knew that it was the best way to figure this out. Klaus and Y/N left for the cemetery with Rebekah and Kai tagging along. When they arrived at the gates a large gust of wind brewed, making the girl’s hair swish in the air. It was as if the witches were expecting them. Following their way through the maze-like layout of tombstones, the group hurried along. They wanted to leave as soon as possible. The witches didn’t like vampires hanging around there, especially the Mikaelson’s.

Arriving at the covered grave where the witch ancestors were located, Klaus coughed to get any witches attention, living or dead. Sometimes the live witches would be here attending to their own business. A young woman with long luscious mahogany hair walked out and greeted them with a cold smile. She seemed to know the Mikaelson’s very well but wasn’t too pleased about their acquaintance. 

“Sophie, a pleasure” Elijah said as he took the woman’s hand in his to plop down a kiss. Kai had no idea who she was and didn’t care. He needed answers. Likewise, Sophie didn’t recognize the young man with jet black hair and deep blue eyes. “Oh, this is Kai Parker. Kai, this is Sophie Deveraux” Elijah introduced the pair to each other.

Something seemed to register in Sophie’s mind as the name rang a bell. “Parker, huh? The name is familiar but I can’t place it unfortunately. Or maybe fortunately, I don’t know” she smirked. Kai wanted to sucker punch the woman but at the same time thought she was funny. He rushed the thought away, not wanting to become distracted at the task at hand.

“We’re here because we have a situation regarding our honorable sister Y/N” Klaus started. “She just recently turned vampire but we witnessed a magic outburst. She flung her hand and slammed the door shut with such force it was most definitely magic. We don’t know if she was a witch before she died” Klaus finished. 

Sophie pondered the question, taking time to digest the information. After a minute in thought Sophie grabbed Y/N’s temples and squeezed tightly. All of a sudden Y/N burst out into a banshee like scream at the intensity of the pain. She let go of her head and went back into the temple grave. When she returned she had some really vital information.

“I’ve consulted with my ancestors and we can confirm that she was indeed a witch before she died” as the news processed in Y/N’s mind, her eyes widened. She shook her head. Kai grabbed her hand and squeezed. Sophie continued “What’s really surprising is which family she belongs to”. Klaus’s ears perked at the sudden revelation. “Do go on” he demanded. 

“Are you acquainted with the Bennett witches?” Sophie asked. The air seemed to feel thicker as everyone was shocked into silence. “In order for Y/N to be a heretic she would have needed the blood of one” Sophie relayed. Everyone but Sophie turned to Kai. Sophie raised her eyebrows. “Y/N’s a heretic because of Kai since she drank his blood to save her from dying in that car crash” Rebekah told Sophie.

“That would be the reason she’s a hybrid. That’s a powerful creature to be, she needs to watch her back” Turning to Y/N, Sophie directed this at her. “You’ll have a target on your back like Klaus when people find out, be wise who you surround yourself with”. The ominous message sent shivers down Y/N’s spine. That annoyed Kai and he yanked Y/N’s hand to escape this dark place.

“Great! We left Mystic Falls to move to a more dangerous city. This is just perfect Y/N!” he sighed angrily. “Don’t you want to talk about what I am?” Y/N replied shyly. They stopped in their tracks and Kai looked at Y/N properly. A tear fell down his cheek as he finally digested the question. “I’m sorry if you hate me even more because of this but I had to do what I needed to in order to save your life. You’re everything to me and if that means you want to leave me because of this, then by all means...” Y/N shut him up with a tender kiss.

“I’m more shocked to know I’m related to Bonnie” Y/N laughed against Kai’s lips. He scoffed lightheartedly, laughing afterwards. “I’m sure she’d be thrilled” he replied. The pair decided to go back to the Abattoir to get some much needed rest.

***

Soon word was spreading across the city among the supernatural of the existence of a new vampire witch hybrid with as much power as Klaus Mikaelson, maybe if not more. Most people were keen on staying as far away from the heretic as possible to avoid danger or death. However, one individual in particular had a plan he needed to execute. 

The power he’d have with such a being was priceless. First he had to find a way to steal the young heretic from the prying eyes of the Mikaelson’s. After long hours of plotting, the young man had the perfect idea. He would implement it the following morning.

Light jazz music was playing in the street and Y/N smiled at Kai in their bed. “Morning Princess” he cooed. She kissed his cheek before getting up and finding some black jeans and a black peplum top. She then chucked on some black laced boots. “Damn, you look hot” Kai smirked. Y/N laughed joyously. He loved her laugh, it was infectious.

“Let’s go outside and join the party” Y/N winked. Kai just couldn’t resist so they left hand in hand. Once they reached the street they made their way through the bustling crowd. For an instant they let go of each others hand which was a massive mistake. Y/N tried finding Kai in the sea of people but failed. 

On the left hand side of the street, the hunter followed Y/N’s movements. He had his target in sight. Perfect, he thought. He inserted himself in the crowd as he kept tabs on Y/N. As she stepped aside into a small alleyway, his eyes lit up. How easy was she making this for him? He laughed to himself. As he made his way into the alleyway, Y/N wasn’t facing him. Using his right arm to grab Y/N from behind and using his left hand to inject her with some sleeping agent, she fell limp in the strangers arms. 

Y/N groaned as she regained consciousness. She tried to move her hands but was stuck. Looking down she saw that she was tied with duct tape to this uncomfortable wooden chair. She didn’t even know how she got here in this dark and dingy empty warehouse. It smelt damp and pungent. Y/N tried to understand her bearings. She had never been here before, she could be far out of the city for all she knew. 

A clatter erupted from somewhere close by which caught Y/N’s attention. She could hear so well with her newly acquired powers and it was a little overwhelming. She wasn’t used to it yet. Finally a shadowy figure came into view from Y/N’s left. Only when the person came into close proximity that Y/N could take in his appearance. 

The youthful captor had dark red hair, emerald green eyes and was wearing a navy blue leather jacket with a black shirt and slacks. For shoes he wore some black Oxford’s. His features were almost clown like and he was smirking smugly. Y/N felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach, something felt very ominous about this man. 

“What am I doing here? Who are you and what do you want?” Y/N asked nervously. “So many questions dear, don’t worry I’ll answer them all in good time” he laughed. Y/N felt her skin crawl as she shivered. First he grabbed some plants which looked exactly like vervain. Y/N’s eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen. Y/N shuffled in her seat as she tried to move but to no avail. The hunter smiled sadistically as he slapped the bunch of vervain onto Y/N’s exposed arm. She screamed as it torched her skin with a burning sensation. 

“So to answer one of your questions, my name is Nolan. Who I really am doesn’t matter” The next mode of pain was Nolan’s fist smacking the side of Y/N’s face. Blood trickled down her nose and her cheek stung from the forceful impact. She squinted for some relief. “What do I want, you ask? Well, I want your powers. Then you’re as good as dead” Nolan shrugged nonchalantly.

“But how did you find me? How do you know what I am?” Y/N asked. “You don’t think witches talk, Y/N Bennett?” Nolan laughed manically. Y/N shivered at his coldness. Of course, the witches were blabber mouths Y/N thought. Being part of the supernatural came with an element of danger no matter how safe you tried to be. The sound of the name escaping his lips made Y/N feel uncomfortable. She may be a descendant of the Bennett witches but she wasn’t a Bennett. She was a Mikaelson. Figuratively and legally, since Y/N changed her surname to Mikaelson when she joined her family.

Nolan was enjoying playing with his pray, like cat and mouse. He enjoyed using the vervain on Y/N, so he grabbed two lots of it in both hands and started caressing her arms from the top all the way to the tips of her fingers. An echoing of screams filled the warehouse. 

Whilst Y/N was enduring her ordeal, Kai on the other hand was searching for her. Once he lost her in the crowd he made his way back to the Abattoir since he couldn’t locate her alone. When he arrived he spotted Rebekah and got her to help him. “I need you to help me with a locator spell. We already have something of Y/N’s in her room. We need to act promptly” Kai asked impatiently. With Y/N’s hair and Kai’s blood with the map of New Orleans, they began the spell. 

Y/N’s location appeared from the blood smudges, highlighting an old abandoned warehouse just outside of the French Quarter. “Why the hell would she be there of all places?” Kai huffed. “She must have been abducted” Rebekah came to the sudden realisation. “Thanks, I’m going to rescue her alone. If I need backup I’ll call” and with that Kai stormed off.

The journey didn’t take long but time was of the essence. Kai cloaked himself to become invisible as he checked out the perimeter. In the interior, Nolan was continuing his handiwork. As Kai entered the building he could hear Y/N’s screams. It pained him to hear her suffer so atrociously. 

Kai undid his invisibility cloaking and mistakenly bumped into the wall, consequently letting something clink to the ground with a small ricochet. Nolan snapped his head to the sound of the commotion and raised his eyebrows at the sight of the intruder. 

“Hmm, who do we have here?” he hummed. Y/N was limp in her seat as she was worn out from the vervain burning. Kai used his vampire speed to reach Y/N but Nolan tried pushed Kai to no avail. He was just stronger than him. Kai started chanting a spell to help loosen her tied hands.

“There’s two of you?” he said with clear surprise. “If only I had known!” he exclaimed, delighted. Before he could continue his spiel, Kai squeezed his right hand into a fist with magic so he could strangle the maniac as tightly as possible, crushing his windpipe. He then fell to the ground, the life dissipating from his eyes. With a satisfied hum, Kai ran to Y/N. He undid her bound hands and feet from the wooden chair. 

Her under eyes were purple and black from being punched several times. Vervain marks were covering her arms like tattoo sleeves and Y/N was slouched forwards, head touching her chest. She groaned as Kai lifted her up in his arms. She had no energy left. 

Kai carried Y/N back home and placed her in her bed, pulling the covers over her. He decided to let Y/N rest until she felt good enough to talk with everyone.

Hours passed and Y/N eventually woke up. She called for Kai and he entered the room. “Can you lie down with me?” She asked with a small smile. Of course Kai would oblige, he wanted to smother her with affection. After a few minutes of silence, Kai asked Y/N about her captor. “Honey, do you know who did this to you?” He said motioning to her already healed arms. 

“He was just a power hungry psycho that’s all. All I know is that he was called Nolan. No surname given, he was just a complete stranger. I know he was a vampire and wanted to use me to become a heretic himself. I guess torture was just part of the fun” Y/N scoffed, still upset by the ordeal. 

The next few days consisted of Y/N relaxing in bed, sleeping, reading and snuggling with her love. Kai looked at Y/N briefly, admiring her soft features. Y/N wore a frown, deep in thought. “Are you alright?” He asked softly. “Oh sorry, yeah I’m okay. I was just thinking that since becoming part of the supernatural, I’m not so sure I really like it that much” Kai could sympathize with Y/N and he suddenly had the perfect idea.

“Babe, let me show you how good it really is” Kai replied with a sexy smirk.

He hovered over her and placed soft kisses on her neck, trailing down her stomach all the way to the hem of her jeans. He peered up at Y/N, smirking at what he was about to do.

First he pulled down her jeans and threw them to the floor. Then he did the same with her lacy underwear. Y/N bit her lower lip from being exposed. “I’m going to relish everything I’m about to do to you” Kai hummed. Before she had time to respond, Kai dove straight into Y/N’s sweet spot. He used his fingers to rub circles on her clit whilst his tongue swirled at her core.

Y/N gripped the bed sheets into her fists as Kai worked his magic. She couldn’t help but jerk her hips at the rhythm of which Kai pleasured her. A moan escaped Y/N’s lips, completely intoxicated. Kai pulled away, needing to see her face. Satisfied, he then decided to plunge two fingers into her and quickly pump in and out. Soft whimpers filled the room as Kai increased the speed.

Kai could tell Y/N was nearing her orgasm so he pulled his fingers out and sucked on them seductively, eyes boring into Y/N’s. She groaned out, missing his touch. It wasn’t long before Y/N felt her clit being stimulated again but Kai wasn’t physically doing anything. She raised her eyebrows when she figured out what he was doing.

Kai laughed at her realisation and slid off the bed. He undid his belt and yanked down his pants but kept on his boxers. As he glanced at Y/N arching her back in response to his magical fingering, he bit his lower lip. Her arousal was turning him on.

After a few seconds of admiring Y/N, Kai jumped on the bed. He caressed her leg and pushed her legs further apart. Replacing magic with flesh, Kai curled his fingers inside Y/N one more time. “That feels so good” She said breathlessly. Kai was getting increasingly aroused so he switched places with her and got her to grind on him, facing forwards so he could see her face.

Y/N started slow and gripped Kai’s arms. She dipped her head back as Kai was breathing heavily. He tried to stifle his moans but Y/N moved faster and with a little more force which resulted in Kai groaning out. His sounds were turning Y/N on so much that she moaned loudly against his lips. Kai gripped her ass and helped her movements. Y/N could feel him getting harder under his boxers and decided that she was going to pleasure him in return. She hadn’t really returned the favour so this time he was about to be treated.

She slid down his boxers and threw them away. First she sat on top of him to grind against him again as a warm up. The skin to skin contact caused a moan to escape both their lips due to the sensitivity. Once she was happy with her efforts, Y/N switched to using her hands.

Kai was shaking under her touch and bucked up his hips, totally immersed in his arousal. Before he could get nearer to his orgasm Y/N let go and Kai groaned in response. He grabbed Y/N’s waist and got her to grind against him again. “Can I fuck you?” Kai pleaded, the tensions starting to well up. Y/N shook her head as she kept her pace steady. Once she was satisfied, Y/N got up and this time used her mouth to pleasure him. Kai took some of her hair in his hands as she worked her own magic. As the pressure started to build Kai felt as if he was going to release. “Babe I’m about to...” He trailed off as Y/N went faster. She kept her hands firmly placed on his hips to keep him from moving around and pull out of her mouth. He moaned out as he came, the excess liquid dribbling down her chin. “Oh wow Y/N, I didn’t expect that. Mmm” Kai cooed.

Before Y/N could do anything, Kai flipped her over so he could hover over her. He pressed his body to hers and kissed Y/N deeply. His fingers found her clit again and moved frantically so he could hear her moan. Without any warning Kai lined up with her entrance and pushed into her. Moans intertwined between kisses and with intense panting, the tensions started building between their legs. Y/N rolled her eyes to the back of her head as her orgasm was nearing and Kai was focused on making Y/N feel good. Y/N screamed out as Kai pushed deeper and eventually they moaned in unison as they came together. Kai pressed his forehead to Y/N’s as he was still inside her. “I’m irrevocably in love with you Y/N” She smiled, then bringing him in for a soft kiss. “I love you too Kai Parker”.

“I want to be with you forever” Y/N eventually whispered in Kai’s ear, getting fed up with the constant danger. The memory of them in the prison world made Y/N feel emotional, missing their time in each others’ presence without other people. Kai gave her a knowing look, reciprocating the feeling. The constant danger since returning from the prison world gave them both the realisation that all they wanted was each other alone.

***

After some encouragement from Kai, Y/N built up enough courage to talk with her family about their wish. It was actually just a goodbye because they weren’t going to be told no. Y/N just didn’t know how they would take it, especially Rebekah. She paced around her room before trudging down the steps and gathered all her siblings in the living room. Kai soon followed and took his place next to Y/N, taking her hand in his. He nodded at her and she began.

“So I’ve gathered you all here because we have something we need to tell you. You may not like this at all, but we’ve made up our minds. We wouldn’t do this on a whim, and we’ve thought long and hard about this decision” Y/N started. She could see their confused expressions turn to somewhat of worry. “I don’t like where this is headed, Y/N” Rebekah said sternly. Y/N smiled sympathetically. “I know”. Kai squeezed her hand. “We’re going to ask Bonnie to send us back. It’s where we feel we belong. I don’t know if it’ll be reversible or not, so this is your time to say goodbye” Y/N finished. Rebekah had tears falling down her face, feeling the harsh reality of her words. 

Everyone else just stood there shell shocked. Elijah’s eyebrows furrowed and Kol just stared at Y/N in disbelief. Klaus wanted to respond but was speechless. Then all the siblings exchanged a look, eventually coming to an unspoken agreement. Klaus was the one to break the silence. “Y/N, you do realise you’ll probably never see us again. The prison world is quite complex and we may not be able to visit you or for you to come back to this plane. We love you Y/N, and...” He trailed off, afraid to say what he was about to. “This goodbye is hard. You mean everything to us and we’ve been there for you since the beginning of your new life, and it hurts” He said, finally admitting his vulnerability that he usually never did. This stunned Y/N and tears fell from her eyes, blurring her vision. Klaus then went to hug her, squeezing tightly. This was the final goodbye and they knew it. Y/N was going to cherish this moment forever. 

Then it was Elijah’s turn. His eyes were teary but he didn’t say anything as he brought Y/N in for a last embrace. As he pulled away Kol took his place. “I’m going to miss you sport” He smiled sadly after placing a kiss on her forehead. Rebekah’s goodbye was the hardest. She immediately bought Y/N in for a hug, lingering for the longest moment. Y/N started crying uncontrollably, feeling guilty. As much as she loved her family to the ends of the earth, Kai was her world. She would sacrifice everything for him, over and over again. 

Klaus came back after disappearing for a while, and handed Y/N a folded photograph. “Look at this whenever you miss us. In your heart you know we’re with you sweetheart”. Then he emerged with a necklace. It had the Mikaelson crest on it and little crystals encrusted in the design. It was beautiful, Y/N thought. “Thank you brother, I love it”. Klaus unclasped it and put it around her neck before clasping it back together. It fit perfectly above her collarbone as the crystals shone in the light. She hugged him again, inhaling his scent to remember him by. 

“We leave soon to Mystic Falls. I spoke with Bonnie and she’s expecting us later. I love you each tremendously, always and forever” Y/N said to them for the last time. Y/N and Kai took everything they needed and magically transported themselves to Mystic Falls. As they arrived in Mystic Falls, Y/N sobbed into Kai’s chest.

***

Y/N and Kai met Bonnie at the local park. It was a spot out of the way of prying eyes. “Bonnie!” Y/N exclaimed, delighted to see her. She waved back, smiling. “Hey Y/N, nice to see you” Bonnie squeezed Y/N. “I don’t know if you found out the news regarding us yet. New Orleans witches don’t know how to keep their mouths shut. I wouldn’t be surprised if it got to you here in Mystic Falls”. Bonnie looked confused and shrugged. “Oh, well I don’t know how you’re going to take this news then...” Bonnie awaited in anticipation. “So... I’m actually part of the Bennett bloodline”

Bonnie was definitely taken aback. She didn’t know if she was joking but if she was genuine then it was a pleasant surprise. She always liked Y/N. Instead of saying anything, she pulled Y/N in for a warm embrace. Y/N was relieved for such a nice response. She felt accepted by yet another familial relation. “You should definitely look into our connection Bonnie” Y/N offered. Bonnie nodded.

“So what brings you both here then?” She asked. “I hope you can do us a favor. We’ve decided to live forever in Kai’s old prison world”. Bonnie chocked, not believing her ears. “You what?” Bonnie did not expect this at all, it seemed quite irrational. “Do you realise what you’re asking of me?” Y/N smiled, nodding. It looked as if Bonnie was about to cry but she suppressed it well. 

“Are you sure about this? It’ll be permanent” Bonnie warned. Both Y/N and Kai looked each other in the eyes and smiled, knowing this was what they truly desired. “Yes” they both replied in unison.

“Then your wish is my command” Bonnie smiled sadly as she sent them both back to the prison world.

**Epilogue** :

  
Kai and Y/N were gardening, a newly found pastime the both of them enjoyed. Their magic helped them grow anything they wanted, and Y/N loved turning their back yard into a flower heaven. Tulips, lavender, poppies, lilies, and daisies filled it all. It looked like an expanding flower forest. Kai chucked some soil at Y/N and they both laughed, Y/N falling into Kai’s embrace and making out in the dirt.


End file.
